wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Generał Ienstret
O mnie Nerd z zamiłowaniem do uniwersum Warhammera 40000. Ulubiona strona konfliktu to Chaos, moim ulubionym bóstwem jest (niestety już niekanoniczny) Malice. Zasady użytkowania dzieł Jeśli chcesz użyć którejś z moich postaci, po prostu napisz na tablicy, fajnie by było żebyś przy okazji przedstawił sam koncept jak konkretnie chcesz postaci użyć, a najlepiej napisał o której możesz wbić na czat Discord i wtedy po prostu ze mną pogadać, możesz też napisać na Steam (nick: Ienstret) albo na Skype (nick: Ienstret Esterach), żeby przypadkiem nie zaspojlerować innym planowanego utworu (z tym że na skype i steam jestem obecnie dość rzadko, więc warto by było napisać na tablicy że poszło zaproszenie). Co do samych sprzętów i technologii, demonów, organizacji, czy armii jakiegoś świata, to używać można wedle uznania, jedyna zasada jest taka żeby przypadkiem tego świata, albo rasy go zamieszkującej nie zniszczyć, no i stosować się do opisów. Czyli przykładowo nie pakować całej armii Aerisjan poza ich układ. Dodałem teraz notki w nawiasach, chociaż nazwy są dosyć wymowne, jest kilka różnic i pragnę opisać co i jak: (Do poprawy) - artykuły stare, pisane przeze mnie zwykle w czasach moich początków pisania na fanonie, w większości ukończone, jednak będę szczery, są do bani. Może i pomysły mają dobre, ale język i składania oraz opisy błagają tam o zadźganie bagnetem. (W budowie) - artykuły, które rozwijam, mam zamiar rozwijać, albo w przypadku Aeris i Szarej Straży, można ich już używać w pełni, tylko brakuje im jakiś marginalnych elementów, nie mających raczej wpływu na całokształt. (Ukończony) - artykuły, które jak najbardziej nadają się już do czytania, gdyż jak napisałem, są ukończone. (Nie ukończony) - artykuły porzucone, zwykle stare opowiadania, na które albo nie mam już pomysłu, albo brakuje mi weny i chęci aby do nich wracać. Może kiedyś je skończę. (W planach) - jak w nazwie. (Short) - Niezobowiązujące opowiadanie oderwane od reszty twórczości, zwykle pisane w nagłym przypływie weny, mniej lub bardziej "kanoniczne" w mojej twórczości. Moje dzieła Bohaterowie Etogaur Esterach (Do poprawy) Daruth Esterach (W budowie) Sient (Ukończony) Pyira (Ukończony) Raven (Do poprawy) Catrine (Ukończony) Rija'verna (Do poprawy) Nya'verna (Do poprawy) Irina Kendov (Do poprawy) Layra (Do poprawy) Stheno Nagay - we współpracy z Lordem Rinkashim (Ukończony) Medusai Nagay - we współpracy z Lordem Rinkashim (Ukończony) Euriale Nagay - we współpracy z Lordem Rinkashim (Ukończony) Nagaa Viperae - we współpracy z Lordem Rinkashim (Ukończony) Siren Viperae - we współpracy z Lordem Rinkashim (Ukończony) Aleksiej Woronin (Ukończony) Iskra Woronin (Ukończony) Shani Seradin (Ukończony) Calhoun (W planach) Melody Tempest (W planach) Severus Hawk (Ukończony) Cassandra Renar (Ukończony) Cullen Rutherford (Ukończony) Banzur Moneck (Ukończony) Envy (Ukończony) Sabina (Ukończony) Scarlett (Ukończony) O komandorach raczej artów nie będzie ich opisy znajdziecie w Polowaniu na czarownice. Komador Lisa Komador Wilk Komador Lis Komador Borin Komador Wasili Komador Siergiej Komador Natasza Komador Colin Komador Malik Opowiadania Krwawa Krucjata (Do poprawy) Krwawe Ostrza (Nie ukończony) Łowca czy zwierzyna (Short) Kres Edenu - we współpracy z Lordem Rinkashim (Nie ukończony) Polowanie na czarownice (Ukończony) Dziennik medyczki (Ukończony) Krew za krew (W planach) Oblężenie Rampart (W planach) Zew Morgaradu (W planach) Kara za zdradę (Short) Kara ze herezje (Short) Potęga Rem (Short) Rytuał Rem (Short) Inny niż wszyscy (Short) Kroniki Aeris (Zbiór niepowiązanych opowiadań) Obrona twierdzy Eir'eio'kio (Short) Remmanta i Sensei (Ukończony) Rasy, światy i istoty Projekt Filiorum (Ukończony) Hariqistan (Ukończony) Morgarad (Ukończony) Aeris (W budowie) (Do ukończenia: Kalendarium) Yandere - we współpracy z Lordem Rinkashim (Ukończony) Tigeranie (Ukończony) Mortimer (Ukończony) Ksotnica (Ukończony) Crinianie (Ukończony) Organizacje i formacje bojowe Bractwo Octustelli (Ukończony) Pakt Zgnilizny (Ukończony) Komanda Woronina (Ukończony) 439. Valhallański (Do poprawy) Kult Krwi (Do poprawy) Czarne Brygady (W planach) Klany squatów (Ukończony) Ordinem (W planach) Czerwoni Krzyżowcy (Ukończony) Szara Straż (W budowie) (Do ukończenia: Kalendarium) Płomienie Hariqistanu (Ukończony) Okręty Zemsta Sprawiedliwych (Ukończony) Litania Krwi (W planach) Apostoł Terry (W planach) Płonący Sędzia (W planach) Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Administracja